Scared
by frances janvier
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are stuck together in a thunderstorm.


**A/N: Alright, here's my NeonClan Tumblr Weekly Writing Contest thingy.**

 **Prompt:** Storm AU: Your character(s)/OTP is trapped in a storm; a hurricane, a tsunami, the like.

 **Also, this is yaoi (SebaCiel). Don't read if you don't approve.**

 **For context: Ciel is a freshman in a private high school, and Sebastian is a freshman in collage.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Boom! Crash! Ciel Phantomhive pulled the fancy, embroidered blankets farther over his head. Dangit, why, just _why_ did it have to start thundering during the middle of a perfectly nice summer day?

To distract himself from the storm raging on outside, he tried humming a small tune, thinking about his so called 'girlfriend' Lizzy from school, texting his bestie Sie, but it was all to no avail. Ciel quivered, and shrunk up even smaller beneath the covers.

Thunderstorms are the worst.

He was absolutely helpless when the natural disaster moaned and groaned outside, making him remember... memories that he certain didn't want to remember. He felt almost as helpless as he was when _it_ happened. Wasn't he also crouching under the sheets on his bed, listening to the crackles, all alone in the mansion?

Hopefully his apartment roommates were still in the building... right? Well, he had never spoken to two out of the thre of them. It was only Sebastian Michaelis that Ciel was worried about. His friend, although seemingly polished and prim, was a giant risk-taker, and that definitely wasn't to Ciel's liking. Especially when it involved Sebastian venturing out into the storm.

Kaboom! Straight after a large flash of lightning, the loudest scream of thunder yet rang in Ciel's ears. Unable to take it anymore, he ran to Sebastian's room out of pure reflex.

Hold up a second. Ciel slowed his pace slightly. Why was he going to Sebastian's room? Hm... he thought for a moment, and decided on visiting under the probably false guise of checking to see if his roommate was still inside.

He sped up again, turned a corner, and then ran straight into Sebastian's door.

With a creak, the door was opened, and a crooked smile shone down on Ciel. "Well at least you knocked this time," Sebastian Michaelis jokingly told Ciel, giving him a hand to get up and into his room.

Ciel took in the view. Somehow, nothing was messy at all. _That's a classic Sebastian for ya,_ he thought.

But as he scanned around even more, he noticed that something was slightly off. The corners of the made-up bed were off. The lamp was slanting slightly off the bedside table. The bookshelf had books pushed in and out the teensiest bit. This was definitely not the Sebastian that Ciel knew.

Even Sebastian was looking a bit off too. One of his shirt buttons was unbuttoned. What has the world come to?!

A hot chocolate machine that Ciel hadn't noticed before started pouring out the mix into a mug. "Want some hot chocolate?" Without waiting for an answer, Sebastian tossed the mug at Ciel.

At that very same moment, there was another deafening boom of thunder, and the flight got just a teensy bit wobbly. Soundlessly as he lunged for the cup, two droplets flew out of the drink and onto Ciel's nice, neat, and ironed shirt.

Still being the little brat he was, Ciel let out a little 'humph!' He took a small sip of cocoa, set it aside, and laid down on the bed.

Sebastian promptly joined him there. After a few second of silence besides the thunderstorm raging on outside, he spoke up. "Admit why you're here. I think I know exactly why."

Ciel also knew exactly what he was talking about. "I-I w-wanted to m-make sure y-you w-were still h-here," he stuttered, lying through his teeth.

"Tell the truth," Sebastian said, giving him a look.

"You admit it first."

They both hesitated, and fidgeted around some. Right then, Ciel decided to stop caring. Just let it all out. The two of them opened their mouths simultaneously to speak.

"I'm scared."

Ciel let out a big sigh of relief. With Sebastian even asking why, he began to explain his story.

"The day after my eighth grade graduation last year, there was a big storm, pretty much like this one. You'd remember." The words just flowed out of his mouth, and he kept on talking.

"I was in our mansion, resting in my bed. I wasn't quite sure where my parents were, although I was pretty sure they were out at the store. 'They'll be okay,' I reassured myself over and over again as the afternoon slipped away.

"After an hour or so, I switched on the television. On the news right then was a story about four shoppers who were struck by lightning, and had died. I don't remember the names of two of them, but two of their names were Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive."

Silent tears cascaded over Ciel's cheeks like a waterfall, and there was an eerie pause in the storm.

When it resumed, Sebastian spoke up again. "Those other two shoppers were my parents."

Quietly, Ciel and Sebastian clung onto each other, and simply cuddled for the rest of the night, braving out the storm.


End file.
